


Why is everyone staring at me?

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Aromantic Rey (Star Wars), Gen, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Alternative meeting for Rey and Finn. Rey finds herself in a sticky situation because of him and he helps her out.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Aromantic Characters Exchange





	Why is everyone staring at me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Rey was nonplussed. All she had to do was get in, steal the item, and get out. Yet, something had gone wrong somewhere. The plan had completely failed. Some idiot had ran in at the wrong time and messed it all up. Running for her life alongside her new acquaintance Finn was not how she imagined the day going. Granted, she had her lightsaber back but all the same this hassle could have been avoided. She had immediately felt safer once she picked it up. The only problem had been that once she had picked it up there was a loud question coming her way of "Who are you?" which cause about a dozen stormtroopers to turn round and see her holding her weapon. Rey wished he had remained quiet when he saw her. 

Stormtroopers were chasing them down the halls of the ship. Rey could hear the blasters going off behind them and see the evidence when the beams shot out in front of them. 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rey shouted hastily not quite trusting Finn yet but she had no other option at the moment. 

"Just follow me!" was his reply. He hadn't led her astray yet so Rey continued to follow. They carried on running at full speed and Finn stopped short at a door. Rey shot passed him causing him to grab her hand and pull her into the door. It was a dead end so Rey centred herself and turned to face the direction they had just come. Fully preparing herself to protect the turncoat stormtrooper with her life, she stood in the correct stance and held up her weapon at the ready before she heard Finn start to laugh. 

"Our lives are at stake. This is not funny," Finn was struggling to hold back his laugh as he fiddled with a panel. The sound of the stormtroopers were closer than before. They would soon set upon them. 

"Actually, it kind of is," as he spoke he was fiddling with a panel. Rey observed that he looked calm for someone in this situation. 

"At least hold your blaster up ready to shoot!" Rey exclaimed her anger getting the better of her. When the first stormtrooper skidded to a stop within her line of sight she drew her lightsaber up ready to bring it down upon him. However, she hadn't needed to do that. The door hissed shut, shutting them into the enclosed space together. There was a small commotion behind her and Rey finally took stock of the room. There were two seats and Finn was buckling himself into one. 

"Brace yourself," Finn spoke when she heard a countdown start.

Rey followed what he was doing and sat in one of the seats. Strapping herself in just like he had done. It was in fact an escape pod and Rey had never felt so silly in her life. A small smile spread across her face. Finn was looking at her as if to say I told you so. She was determined not to laugh which only made it harder not to. Eventually they both wound up laughing. They didn't even know each other but there was a fragile trust between them. 

______________________________________________

As Finn had saved her life and helped her it garnered enough trust for her to take him back to the resistance base. When they arrived he had undergone some heavy questioning about the enemy forces. Anything he knew was available to them. It was only after she had finished showing him where he could sleep, on top of some storage crates, that she caught Rose looking her way. It wasn't the first time anyone had looked in her direction or stared at her since her return. Rey had caught Poe when they first arrived on the base. Deciding to get to the bottom of the matter she stormed towards Rose. She needed to know what she had done wrong. 

"Rose, what are you staring at?"

"..Nothing," Rose replied eventually with the hint of a blush on her cheeks. That was all she said before scurrying off back to work, leaving Rey standing there. She looked to where Finn was and then back to where Rose had departed. Then back at where Finn was. Then it dawned on her. 


End file.
